the Assignment
by bhotanni
Summary: Tommy's confused about his English assignment
1. The Assignment

_**Disclaimer**: the Power Rangers don't belong to me, they belong to Saban. Please don't sue the poor broke college student!:(_

_**Author's Notes**: this is the first of three fics that i wrote in my mythology class. Takes place sometime during that shaky period when Tommy had a limited amount of Green Morphing Energy. Any typos are the same as when I handed in the assignment._

### The Assignment  
by: Bhotanni 

"The striving for excellence in particular areas of human behavior, called _areté_ by the ancient Greeks, is an integral part of the Homeric hero's life." Tommy red as his eyes began to droop. "Strength, skill, and determination. . . . courage and moral responsibility . . .areté in the form of intelligence, insight, or ingenuity is more common in the older hero." Tommy's head fell from it's perch on his hands. Frustrated he closed his book and was about to go to sleep when his communicator went off. He groaned and rolled his eyes before answering it. "I read you Zordon."

"PLEASE TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER" Zordon spoke through the communicator.

"Right away." With that, he pressed a button and disappeared in a flash of green light.

****

A beam of green light streaked across the night sky above Angel Grove, California and continued out into the desert cliffs outside the city until it reached a desert colored building protruding from a giant rock face. There the light entered and disappeared revealing a blurry-eyed Tommy staring up at his incorporeal mentor. "What's up Zordon?"

TOMMY, I NOTICED YOU HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO CONCENTRATE ON YOUR WORK. I'M GOING TO HAVE ALPHA RUN SOME SCANS ON YOU. THIS MAY TAKE SOME TIME. IS THERE ANYTHING YOU WISH TO DISCUSS?

"No Zordon, not unless you can help me with an essay I have to write for English class by tomorrow?" He responded rhetorically.

WHAT IS THE ESSAY ABOUT? Zordon asked, thinking the question was meant seriously.

Tommy started. He hadn't been expecting Zordon to ask him about it. After he got over his shock, he replied. "I'm supposed to tell how Achilles and Hector from Homer's _Iliad_ both lived up to the areté of ancient Greece."

I REMEMBER THAT TIME PERIOD QUITE WELL. THE ARETÉ WAS VERY IMPORTANT TO THE GREEKS OF THAT ERA.

Mildly surprised that Zordon could help him with his assignment, Tommy settled down on the diagnostic table on the far side of the large chamber. As Alpha ran tests on him, he listened to Zordon tell the story.

ACTUALLY, ACHILLES REMINDS ME OF YOU. Tommy blanched. He knew that Achilles was fated to die young. NO, NOT THE DYING YOUNG PART. Zordon said after seeing Tommy's reaction. I EXPECT YOU TO HAVE A LONG PRODUCTIVE LIFE AHEAD OF YOU. The Mentor paused a moment to collect his thoughts, then continued. WHAT I MEAN IS, ACHILLES WAS A VERY FIERCE WARRIOR AND NEVER BACKED DOWN FROM A CHALLENGE. HE DEFENDED HIS FRIENDS WITH HIS LIFE, AND AVENGED THEIR DEATH WITH ARDENT PASSION. THAT IS THE VERY SPIRIT OF THE ARETÉ FOR A YOUNG WARRIOR LIKE YOURSELF.

"Zordon? What about Hector? He wasn't like that. Why would they consider him to have areté also?" Tommy asked confused.

TOMMY YOU MUST REMEMBER THAT THE ARETÉ WAS A WAY OF LIFE FOR THE ANCIENT GREEKS. IT IS MUCH LIKE THE CODE RANGERS MUST LIVE BY. IT ISN'T SO RIGID A CODE THAT THERE IS NO VARIETY TO THE PEOPLE THAT LIVE IT. HECTOR WAS A SEASONED WARRIOR. HE DEVELOPED PATIENCE AND A QUICK WIT OVER USING HIS BRUTE STRENGTH ALONE

"Like the difference between you and me Zordon?" Tommy was beginning to think he was understanding what this areté meant.

Zordon chuckled. YES TOMMY, THAT WOULD BE A CORRECT ANALOGY.

Alpha finished his scans and pressed a few buttons on the diagnostic table and a hypospray appeared in his hand. "Tommy your energy levels have been low lately but your powers are not draining. This will help you." with that, he gave Tommy the injection. Tommy winced a bit, expecting pain, but surprisingly felt none.

WELL TOMMY, I HOPE THIS TALK HELPED YOU WITH YOUR ESSAY.

Tommy looked up at his mentor and smiled. "Yes Zordon, I think it did. I'm sure Mr. Muray will give me an A when he reads it."

I'M GLAD I COULD BE OF ASSISTANCE. PLEASE GET SOME REST. SO THAT YOU CAN MAKE IT TO SCHOOL ON TIME TOMORROW.

"I will Zordon. Good night." Tommy teleported back to his room and quickly jotted down what Zordon had told him and went to sleep.

### The End?


	2. Prose vs Verse

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Power Rangers, Saban does and I'm not making any money off this. I'm just a poor broke college student:(_

_**Author's Notes**: this is number two in the series the Assignment series. This almost a sequel. Takes place just before Tommy loses his Green Powers for good. btw. I really didn't know what to write and it really did take me an hour and a half to write the whole thing. :)_

### Prose vs. Verse  
by: Bhotanni 

"Alright class, The next story in Greek Mythology we're going to cover is Oedipus Rex." Mr. Muray announced to the class. "Now, can anyone tell me what this story is about?" 

Kimberly raised her hand. "I know. It's the story of how Oedipus killed his father then turned around and married his mother or something like that." 

"Very good Kimberly. That is exactly right. But the story goes deeper than that. It describes how our whole life is fated, and there is no escaping it." At that moment, the bell rang, "OK class, please read Oedipus Rex for Monday morning. Have a nice weekend." With that, everyone picked up their stuff and started out the door. Before everyone left, he yelled after them. "Don't forget your essays on the play!"   
  


Later that day, after school, Kimberly walked into the Youth Center and spotted the gang, Trini, Billy, Zack, Jason, and Tommy at their usual table. They waved her over and she sat down next to Tommy. "Hey guys." She said looking all-woebegone. 

"What's wrong, Beautiful?" Tommy asked concerned. 

"Nothing" Kimberly replied airily. 

"Somethin's got you down." Zack replied. 

"Oh, it's just this essay I have to do for English. I'm like the most terrible writer around. I can't write and essay for anything. Now if it was a song, or a poem, I'd have it cold." Kim replied. 

"Will your indoctrinated trainer allow the use of verse in the stead of your present expository dissertation?" 

" . . ." 

"He means will Mr. Muray allow you to write a song or poem instead of a regular essay." Trini translated. 

Ohs passed around the table. "I don't know." Kim replied. Then she turned to Tommy. "You had Muray, Tommy. Do you think he'll go for it?" 

Tommy smiled at her. "I think he will. He's pretty laid back on writing styles, so you should be okay." 

"Cool!" Kim voiced excitedly. "I'm going to start on it right away! Tommy will you help me?" 

"Sure, I'd love to Beautiful." Tommy affirmed. 

The two excused themselves form the group, and came back an hour and a half later with what Kim wrote down. Jason was on the mats with Billy helping the young genus through a few katas. Trini was reading a book at the table, while Zack was practicing some dance moves in another corner of the Center. When the four saw the two return, they all migrated to the usual spot. 

"So, what did you come up with Kim? Jason breathed. Still trying to catch his breath the involved kata he and Billy had been working on. 

"It's finished, but I don't know about it. Tommy says it's good, but . . ." 

"I wanna here it!" Zack exclaimed. 

Kim caved in after a few pleads form her friends 

_From his birth, his destiny was marked_   
_He would kill his father, marry his mother_   
_The curse would bring to an end the House of Cadmus_   
_Oh, Oedipus your fate you cannot escape. Don't run_

_His parents unwilling to accept what fate had brought_   
_Sent their newborn son away, to death they thought he went_   
_The curse would bring to an end the House of Cadmus_   
_Oh, Illustrious House your fate you cannot escape._

_Raised by the King and Queen of Corinth was he_   
_His fate discovered, left his home to spare his father_   
_The curse would bring to an end the House of Cadmus_   
_Don't you know? Your fate will stay with you always_

_To the crossroads he came, and struck down his father_   
_Too late did he realize this man would be his father_   
_The curse would bring to an end the House of Cadmus_   
_Oh, Oedipus your fate you cannot escape. Why do you run?_

_To the city of Thebes he came and solved the Sphinx' riddle_   
_Poor Thebes saved from one curse then damned with another_   
_The curse would bring to an end the House of Cadmus_   
_The curse would bring to an end the House of Cadmus_   
_Escaped your fate, Oedipus? NO. Yours you cannot escape._

_To seal your fate to be king, you married your mother_   
_Your children are your brothers and sisters_   
_The curse would bring to an end the House of Cadmus_   
_Oh, Oedipus. This fate is not yours to escape._

_Teirisias has warned you, the Oracle has warned you_   
_Yet listen you do not. Heedless are you._   
_The curse would bring to an end the House of Cadmus_   
_Oh, poor Oedipus. Nemesis has come to collect_

_Oedipus, King of Thebes. Ruler of a cursed land_   
_Your ate has caused the people ruin_   
_The curse would bring to an end the House of Cadmus_   
_Please Oedipus, stop your questing, lest your fate be final_

_Alas. The truth has come to be. Are you happy my king?_   
_You were truly blind to see that you were so wrong._   
_The curse would bring to an end the House of Cadmus_

_O, Oedipus, too late the lesson you've learned_   
_Let Sleeping dogs lay._

"So what'd you think?" Kim asked 

"How long did it take you to write that?" Jason asked. 

"About an hour and a half" Kim replied. "I know it's not too good. But I wanted to get this done before the weekend really started." 

Before any of the others could reply, their communicators went off and they went dashing to the lockers, and teleported away in flashes of red, blue, yellow, black, pink, and green. 

### The End?


	3. La Forza del Destino

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Power Rangers, Saban does and I'm not making any money off this. I'm just a poor broke college student:(_

_**Author's Notes**: This is the third in the Assignment series. Try to figure out how on earth I got away with calling this an essay and managed to get a 4.0 on the assignment. Ok. In the realm of the PR universe, this takes place early PRiS. The ex-Turbos haven't discovered Zhane yet and Andros hasn't found his sister yet. The story itself is exactly the way it looked when i turned it in; typos and all:)_

### La Forza Del Destino  
by: Bhotanni

Andros sat in his room looking at a picture of his friends. These people he'd only me a few months ago had begun to work their way to his heart which had been a frozen desert for so long. He was frightened. _ How long will it be until I lose them too?_ He asked the air. He thought of Ashley who brightened up any room she inhabited. He could tell he was falling for her and tried to shut out his feelings. _A rock feels no pain and I am alone. _ An unbidden tear came rolling down his cheek as memories of a former group of multicolored friends came to the surface of his thoughts. _ Am I fated to be miserable the rest of my life? Are my new friends my second chance at happiness? _

Andros pushed all his worries out of his mind and went to sleep, and began to dream. . . .

"Andros! Andros! ANDROS!!" A familiar voice yelled.

Andros awoke to the sight of a young girl standing in front of him. It was Layira, his former girlfriend. _But. . .but. . ._ Andros' mind was spinning. Layira couldn't be standing over him! She was dead along with Tiam, Michem, and Toyi! "What? What's going on?"

"What's going on?" Layira repeated playfully, "'What's going on' is your Day of Rite!" She pulled at him to get out of his bed. "Come on! Your late!" Layira said jubilantly.

Eventually he got up, only to find that his room was his old room back on KO-35. _Nani yo*?_ He thought to himself. 

"And no cursing on your Day of Rite!" Layira shouted back at him through the door. She'd left the room to allow him to dress when she was satisfied that he wouldn't return to bed.

"I promise I won't cuss anymore." Andros replied. He'd forgotten to shield his thoughts. Amazing how living with Earthers for a few months can make you forget about the telepathy of others.

****

"Andros, son of Kaifa. You stand before us as a child. When you return, you shall stand before us a man." Spoke Tiam, his late leader. All of Andros' childhood friends stood in a semicircle around the western gate of the city he lived. Everyone was clad in the dress uniforms of the warrior caste of which he belonged.

Andros walked up to his father, his head held high. He didn't quite know what was going on. He'd missed his Day of Rite a few years ago when Dark Spector attacked his homeworld; but he was determined not to let it show. He wasn't sure this was really a dream. Everything seemed so real. "Go my son, your destiny lies that way." His father pointed toward the doors leading out of the city.

Andros turned his head to look in the direction his father pointed, expecting to see the gate. Instead, he was on Astronema's Fortress. "Nani yo*" He gasped in confusion. At the end of the stark room, a large blue cylindrical chamber stood in the corner. The chamber look familiar somehow. "Zordon?" He gasped breathlessly.

Upon saying his name, a bald bluish white head appeared within the blue contents of the chamber. ANDROS. Zordon alloqued, WHAT IS IT YOU SEEK?

Confused, eternally confused. Andros answered the only way he could. "I seek to understand my destiny."

HOW CAN YOU HOPE TO UNDERSTAND, WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT IS THAT YOU SEEK? Zordon replied calmly.

_What's Zordon trying to say?_ Andros asked himself privately. Speaking allowed he replied remembering the words of a shaman, "My destiny is to bring peace." At least that was the best he could come up with from the mysterious man. He'd visited the world of Tolteca a few years ago, aimlessly wandering the galaxy after. . . . after all of his friends and family were killed by Dark Spector. _Why should my destiny change now? Peace hasn't come yet, has it?_

BUT DO YOU KNOW THE TASK YOU MUST COMPLETE TO ATTAIN THAT PEACE? ARE YOU READY TO EXECUTE THAT TASK EVEN AT THE COST OF YOUR OWN LIFE, OR THAT OF SOMEONE YOUR CARE DEEPLY ABOUT? Zordon seemed to be looking deeply into the soul of the young man.

A few years ago, Andros would have readily answered that question with a definite yes; but that was before he saw four of the best friends he'd ever had lying in a pool of blood from the view screen of the MegaShip. "I. . . I don't know." He hung his head in sorrow.

ANDROS. YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO SET THIS UNIVERSE FREE OF THE BEINGS WHOM USE THE DARK POWERS FOR THEIR OWN GAIN. THIS IS THE PEARL OF GREAT PRICE. Zordon paused a moment. WILL YOU SELL ALL THAT YOU HAVE TO ATTAIN YOUR DESTINY? BE READY. . .

Whatever Zordon had been about to say was lost when Andros heard a battle cry. He turned around to find Astronema coming toward him with his Spiral Sabre. "KUSO*!" was all he could utter.

"Good-bye, _brother!_" Before Andros could make a single move, Astronema cleaved him clean in two with his own weapon.

****

Andros woke up screaming. He looked around. He was in his quarters aboard the MegaShip.

"Andros, are you in need of assistance?" inquired DECA, the shipboard computer.

"No, DECA. I'm fine." Andros responded. "There goes my night." He said under his breath. With that he left his quarters and headed down to the Engine Room. Going to one of the bulkheads he pressed it a special way and a secret door opened. The room was dark, the only light emanated from a cryochamber in the center of the room. Monitoring devices flanked the screen and let out a slow rhythmic beep. "Zhane." He said softly. "I know you'll only be a little while longer before you are all better. Then you can meet the new friends I've made. I think you'll like them. They remind me so much of the others that sometimes I want to cry. I haven't told the others about you yet. They'd ask how you ended up here. I don't think I'm ready to explain what happened yet." He sat there for a time, communing with his frozen friend.

A few hours later, he left the secret room and started his day with the other Rangers. He'd steal secretive glances at Ashley. He wanted so much to tell her how he felt, he'd been abandoned so many times in his life. He didn't think he'd be able to handle it if she rejected him too. For now his heart would stay as frozen as his best friend, Zhane.

****

"Thank you Hypnos." Eriene spoke. "I believe my champion would not have fulfilled his destiny had you not sent him the dream."

Hypnos bowed. "It was my pleasure. Someone has to direct the humans when they begin to shy away from their destiny." He smiled wryly. "Why did you choose such a fierce warrior as your champion?" He inquired curiously.

Eirene looked at him with unreadable eyes and an even more unreadable smile. "I chose him because it was his fate."

Hypnos looked away. "I _had_ to ask."

### The End?

_**NOTES**: _  
_La Forza del Destino- Latin meaning "The Forces of Destiny"_  
_Nani yo- Japanese meaning "What the. . .?" _  
_Kuso- standard Japanese curse. (like saying shit or damn)_


	4. Writer's Block

_Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine and never will be. Shall we weep now? _

_Author's Note: I thought I'd found all the assignments in my folder. but this was sticking to the back of something. oh well:) This is what you get when you have no idea what to write for you mythology class and you keep turning in papers to the prof and they give you 4.0 on all your essays. So I eventually gave up knowing what to write and wrote this. enjoy:) this is the last of this series. unless you coun't the ones that i did for this class that have nothing to do with power rangers. if you'd like to read those email me and i'll send you a link if they aren't in this archive somewhere:) And as per usual. All spelling errors are as they were when I turned in this assignment back in the Spring 1999 semester._

Writer's Block  
by: Bhotanni 

Cassie sat in her usual spot at the Surf Spot contemplating her next assignment, while muncing on a chili frie. Her hair was a black dishelveled mess.

"Hey Cass!" TJ spoke, when he entered the teen hangout. Cass was so absorbed in her studying that she didn't hear him. He walked up to the table and pulled a seat alongside her. "What's up Cass? You look like hell!"

Cassie jumped when TJ spoke her name again, and looked up relieved that it was only TJ. "Hey TJ. Nothing's wrong." She said downheartedly.

"Something's up. Your hair's a mess!" TJ put on one of his million dollar smiles "Come on. You can tell ol' TJ."

Cassie looked at him with an unreadable expression. Then she caved in and told him what was bugging her. "I've got this assignment due in a few hours and I have no idea what to right. I've got blank page syndrome!" The exasperating look on her face was so cute that TJ cracked a smile despite himself. "It's not funny!" she said only making her look even more cute to TJ.

"It's not that," TJ tried to reassure her. "It's just that you look so cute when you do that." When he got to _so_ his voice went into babytoalk. Watching Cassie's reaction to it just made him do it even more. Whith a sigh, he got back to the issue. "Your _still_ trying to figure out how to write that Odyssey essay? It's been _two weeks!_"

"I know!" Cassie shot back. I wrote it and I was going to email it to my teacher when I got back from the store and my cousin pulled the surge protector out of the wall!"

"Ouch!"

"That was my reaction. But I didn't have time to check it out. I figured everything would be fine. That is, until I got back, and turned the computer on and nothing happened!!!" Cassie's voice was raisng an octave with each sentence she spoke and a small vain on the side of her head was starting to swell.

"Calm down Cass. Take a deep breath . . . that's it." After he got her to calm down TJ asked, "Now tell me what happened."

Cass took another deep breath. "Ayat was in a coma I couldn't bring her out of."

TJ looked at Cassie perplexed. "Ayat? Whose Ayat?"

Cassie looked at him blankly for a second. "Ayat's the name of my computer. Anyway, I called the Service Support for my computer, and they helped me revive her. But everyting I did last week was scrambled beyond recovery!" Cassie sighed. "The only thing I didn't print out or back up was my essay and I have no idea what I wrote on it. I was in one of my weird creative states that only happen once in a blue moon."

TJ thought for a moment, then an ideastruck him. "Cass, you said your only creative once in a blue moon?" Cass nodded suspiciously. "Well," he continued. "There's a blue moon tonight. You're going to be at your creative high." Cassie gave him raspberries and rolled her eyes. "OK. Tell me about the story and maybe you'll get some ideas."

"Well, OK." Cass responded hesitantly. "I have to describe Odysseus' journey." She had to think for a moment. "Well, le'ts see. The story kind of begins towards the end of the tale. Odysseus really ticked off Poseidon and had to stay on Calypso's island with her. But eventually the gods took pity on him and let him go. He sailed in a raft until he met the Phaeacians. And told them what happened to him and his men after Troy.

Their first adventure brought them to the Lotus-Eaters. They were going ashore to get supplies when some of the men became addicted to the lotus plant. They set sail soon thereafter to prevent anymore of the men from becoming addicted. Then they came to the land of the Cyclops and used some of his famed quick wit to trick the Cyclops, which enabled their retreat. Some of the men didn't make it back from that one.

They went to visit Aeolus who lives on a floating island. Aeolus gave Odysseus a bag of wind to give him a swift ride home. But his men thought that Aeolus gave him a bag of treasure and when Ody was asleep they opened the bag and the wind blew them back to the island. WHen Ody asked Aeolus to aid him again, Aeolus got mad and told him he was truly cursed and he wouldn't help him again. So Ody and his men left and had to travel through doldrums unable to use their sails."

"Doldrums?" TJ asked.

"Yes, doldrums. You remember what those are, we talked about them when we went over the Albatross."

Cassie coud see the lightbulb light up inside TJ's head as he remembered. "Oh, yeah! OK. Go on."

Cassie rolled her eyes, and continued. "Next they visited a land of giants. Ody had twelve ships with him. And eleven of the twelve ships took up harbor close to the land while Ody decided to hang back and moored his vessel a little bit farther out than the rest of his captains. Well the next thing they knew, the giants were attaking them and the only thing Ody could do was to cut his ship loose and leave."

"And then there was one." TJ said melodramatically.

"Yeah, well anyway. Ody and his men found another harbor and they split up to see if it was inhabited and to get more supplies. They came across the goddess Circe. As usual Ody's men did something stupid and Circe turned them into pigs. ODy managed to convince her to free them and she agreed on the condition that he go to Hades to seek out Teiresias, the Prophet.

So on went Ody to Hades and spoke to Teiresias. Teiresias told him that there were many men staying at his house and what he's got to do to get rid of them and restore peace to his life. On his way out, he met Agamemnon and Achilles and talked to them a bit about their families. After that he saw Tatalus . . . I think that's what his name was. You know now that I think about it, I think that's where _tantalize _comes from." TJ gave out a groan but said nothing, and motioned for Cassie to continue.

"Well, he saw Tantalus, Sisyphus, Heracles and a few other shads of people he knew and heard about." Cassie paused, she'd momentarily lost her train of thought. "Oh yeah, when he left the land of the dead, Circe told him about the Sirens, and Scylla and Charybdis." She chuckled to herself. "Scylla and Charybdis. The origianl rock and a hard place." 

"Cassie." TJ winced. At this pont Andros and Ashely walked up to them said their hi's and sat down and listend to Cassie finish telling her story. For Andros, this was the first time he'd ever heard the story and was truly amazed at how much the cultures of Earth and KO-35 were similiar.

"Well Ody, mangaed to hang on to a piece of dirft wood, escaping the fate of his men and ended up on the Iland of Calypso; which brings us back to the beginning of the story. Well, the Phaeacians gave him a ride back home, and Athena transformed him into an old man so that he could sneak into his home. But his son, Telemachus, recognized him and so does his old nurse. He made them promise not to tell anyone that he was back and they agreed."

"Later on his wife, Penelope, held a contest for the suitors. She told them she would marry the one who can string Ody's bow, and shoot an arrow with that bow through the holes of twelve ax handles. Mind you the bow is enchanted and the only one who can string the bow is someone of Ody's blood. But nobody really thought about that at the time. Anyway, all the suitors tried to string the bow and couldn't. They eventually let 'the old begger' have his shot. . . and he does it. The suitors thought they still had a chance because no one could shoot through all twelve of the ax handles . . . but he does it. And kills all the suitors right after that. All hundred of them.

By now, Penelope was getting suspicious. and the nurese caved in and told Penelope that the old beggar was indeed her husband gone so long. Athena returned Ody's youth and made him even more beautiful than he was before. Penelope decided to test Ody one last time and told the Nurese to move the bed out of the bridal chamber to celebrate. At this, Ody got mad and asked who moved his bed because only god could do that for his bed was apart of an olive tree. Penelope apologized for testing him and the two lived happily for a whle. Odysseus eventually left and was killed by friendly fire from his son, Tlegonus. Guilt ridden Telegonus took his half brother Telemachus and his step mom Penelope to the island of Circe, his mother, and mad them immortal. Telegonus married Penelope, Circe married Telemachus and they lived happily ever after. And that's the Odyssey for the most part anyway."

"You Earthers sure do have strange stories." Andros spoke up when Cassie finished. He didn't want to tell them Kerovan myths were even weirder and had more graphic undercurrents than the myths and legends he'd heard so far. 

"Yeah well I just bet that your stories are a lot weirder to us." Cassie retorted. 

"well this Odysseus was a lucky man to have sympathizers among the gods. 'Cause he sure did piss off more than his share of them." Andros spoke.

"Andros, it's just a story. Odysseus symoblized the aged old warrior that used his cunning to get out of real bad situations."

"But he lost all of his men." Andros retorted, he was about to say more when what he was saying struck home to him. He didn't want to get inot this discussion. It could lead to the others finding out things about him that he wasn't ready to explain yet, so he just dropped it. He wasn't ready to tell his story yet. Not even to Ashely whom he bleieved he was beginning to fall in love with.

The End. 


End file.
